The Lost Galaxy (Series)
The Lost Galaxy is an episodic series co-produced by Trident members Jake_Lancia and Plaz. It is set in the Nass Galaxies, which has been devastated almost beyond recognition from war, and follows the Trident leadership Jake and Plaz as they attempt to survive in the mysterious galaxy. Description Official Synopsis The Lost Galaxy follows Trident leaders Jake (Jake Lancia) and Plaz (Crazyf22raptor) as they get themselves lost in a different galaxy and must somehow find their way back to civilisation. Along the way they will find familiar allies and new and dangerous enemies. The advanced new Pathfinder Corvette's 'antimatter drive' malfunctions and strands the ship in a completely different region of space. Unable to contact the fleet, Jake and Plaz must survive the trials ahead and gather resources to survive. Plot NOTE: This will include details from unfinished episodes and the original series plan as well as released material. All plot details are in chronological rather than episodic order. Completing the Pathfinder January 2317. At TRS Orion, Trident's largest stardock in the Outer Rim of the Cake Galaxies, Jake and lead Trident scientist Designerman011 are working on converting an old Hyperion-class Corvette into an intergalactic scout vessel, something which has never been attempted before by any of the other UIS factions. The robotic mercenary Plaz then emerges, and brings with him the incredibly resilient 'Insanium' alloy required to complete work on the new engine, which has been dubbed the 'Antimatter Drive'. Plaz explains why he is late, stating that he had to 'borrow' the Insanium from a variety of different sources, notably including fellow UIS faction Trinova Technologies, the Sleep-Space Republic, and an unnamed vassal state of the far-reaching Vaygr Empire. Desi and Jake are understandably annoyed, but install the Insanium engine casing anyway. With the new ship, dubbed the Pathfinder, completed, Jake and Plaz proceed to board the vessel, with Desi, Thadius and Captain Tankman watching the vessel from TRS Orion's Ops center. As soon as the ship undocks and powers on, Jake and Plaz, as well as Desi at the base, notice an anomalous power reading, and try and shut the ship down. However, the Antimatter Drive activates, propelling the ship through an interdimensional rift into a dimension known as 'NaN Space'. Entering the Lost Galaxy The Pathfinder drops out of NaN Space in a region of space that cannot be identified by the navigation computer or Plaz' onboard memory. Jake proceeds to scan the area, and ends up plotting a course to a nearby asteroid field to begin salvaging some resources for their onboard replicator. Jake, however, detects a faint communications ping a few sectors from their location, so they decide to investigate. Exiting hyperspace, the duo come across an abandoned and salvaged Hyperion-class Corvette, of a variant that saw use around late 2314. Jake goes EVA to investigate it, and finds a heavily corrupted log that nonetheless reveals the location of an abandoned outpost seemingly in deep space. After wondering aloud what happened to the corvette, Jake returns to the Pathfinder and plots a course for the outpost's location. The Pathfinder arrives at the location marked on the log, and see an abandoned Watchtower-type Outpost, mid-2314 model, ahead of them. Jake is cautious, but slowly approaches the starbase. The Outpost Docking up, Jake and Plaz go EVA and proceed to the main door, where they enter the station. Immediately Plaz tries the main door; it is locked, however, so he instead goes around the outer corridor to try and find another way through. He finds the entrance to the maintenance shafts, and calls Jake over. They ascend the maintenance ladder. Jake hits a dead end, then realises there is a hole in the floor, so jumps down and arrives close to the main lift, which is still working. Plaz and Jake ascend to deck 2 and explore that area, then proceed to Ops. Jake finds the switch for main power, and flips it, bringing the station's lights back on. With newfound vigour, the pair head back out of Ops and enter the vault they found locked earlier, and find a message left by Captain IronHart around 2315, warning any Trident crewmen away from the station, and why it was left in the state of disrepair it was found in. The pair resolve to avenge Ironhart's sacrifice. After examining the damaged Hyperion around the station, they head back inside. During this time, the duo work on modifying their station with a large shipyard system and a tram line to get to it from the main station. Two weeks later, Plaz has completed the shipyard addon to the station, and now wears IronHart's former jacket. Scavengers attack Two Scavenger ships warp in, attacking the outpost. Only the timely intervention of Plaz' Pathfinder keeps the stations' shields from falling. After Plaz has repaired the Pathfinder, Jake finds a master log console in the stations' Underlevel, with intact information concerning the attack involving IronHart back in 2314. It also shows a precursor ship that flew around that area during the attack, which Plaz is initially interested in. Jake then remarks that they need a bigger ship, which Plaz responds to by dragging Jake to the new shipyard and showing him the prototype Roni-class Cutter, the blueprint of which they acquired from the Hyperion around the station. Jake immediately grabs the ship and proceeds to warp to a trader outside the system, to acquire some maps of the sector. The maps are implanted into Plaz' memory core, however they are empty; the trader was not legitimate. At the same time, the Scav leader and one of his subordinates were in a clandestine meeting in the bar onboard a travelling spaceport. They discuss their plan of attack against Plaz and Jake, and detail their plan of luring them in using a false Precursor ship signature. Back in the Cake Galaxies at TRS Orion, Acting Leader Tankman and Officer Thadius are discussing what to do about Jake and Plaz. Tankman is tired, and angry at Thad for missing the initial staff meeting. Tankman decides to contact the 7th Advanced Fleet for a favour; Thadius attempts to halt him, but Tankman's display of dominance gets him out of the way. Back in the Lost Galaxy, Plaz instructs Jake to continue on course to the Precursor ship signature, only to find several Scavenger ships and the 'Trader' ship from earlier. They are forced to fight a running battle. The Scavs were only expecting them to bring the Pathfinder however, and are quickly beaten back by the superior Roni ''and Plaz' strafing runs in the ''Pathfinder. Jake instructs Plaz to disable one of the larger Scav ships, and boards the vessel. Inside, they discover information that the Precursor signature was a set up, and they discover the Scav's base location in a crashed station on an iron-rich desert planet, though they think nothing of it. Heaven's Gate A few weeks later, after finding no leads on the Precursor ship, Jake and Plaz decide to pay the travelling cityship [[SS Heaven's Gate|SS Heaven's Gate]] a visit. The slum-ship's inhabitants warmly welcome the duo, and tell them about the Scavengers who continually raid the already battered and broken former Cherokee-class vessel to grab their already scarce supplies. Not long after that, a Scavenger raiding party arrives at the ship, and Jake and Plaz assist the locals in defending their ship. An Alien Starship While Plaz is on patrol of the outlying areas of their star system, he encounters an asteroid with what appears to be a matte-black spacecraft inside it. Plaz decides to drag the vessel back to base to be examined. Meanwhile Jake is at the station, struggling to keep the temperamental old systems from breaking down. Plaz examines the ship closer upon reaching the base, and finds out it is a deactivated Precursor vessel. Jake advises caution, knowing how damaging Precursor tech can be, but Plaz enthusiastically activates the tech. The Precursor vessel releases a small drone, which flies into the internal systems of the Pathfinder and begins changing it, inside and out. Plaz stops Jake when he tries to shut down the Pathfinder and the Precursor ship, and is astonished when the Pathfinder merges with parts of the Precursor ship to produce an even more powerful vessel, of the same size and shape but vastly different technology. Some of the other parts of the Precursor ship end up attaching themselves to the inside of the station, augmenting that as well. It's a Trap The Scavs return and make another attempt at sieging the base, but due to Plaz and Jake’s upgrades it holds out a lot better. Plaz decides enough is enough and follows one of the damaged Scav ships in the recently upgraded Pathfinder under jamming to attempt to locate their base of operations. Plaz on his retaliation attempt is stopped by faint IFFs from Trident's lost 6th fleet. As he investigates, Jake patches into the ship's camera from the station revealing that they were all murdered by the Scavs and their ships were used as target practice for them until they were too dead to shoot. Plaz is unfortunately led into a trap. However the Pathfinder escapes the assault and make it back to base with minimal damage. On the Offensive After the attack, they both decide that a major offensive is required and prepare to send a distress signal to what they think is a Trident beacon which should relay the message to the armada. Plaz also finds a warpgate in deep space just outside the system the beacon is in, which registers as Precursor technology, but does not touch it out of fear of Precursor attacks. Jake then finds a high powered, tight beam communicator on one of the 6th Fleet's ships and sends a signal to the beacon that only Trident would recognise. With no response, he then sends a homebase IFF signal through the beacon. The distress signal worked, and a few weeks later, scouts from the 7th Advanced Fleet were dispatched to the Lost Galaxy, where they find Jake and Plaz and a few AI-piloted ships made by them. The scouts ask why they used a unencrypted station ping for a distress signal. But they had no idea it was unencrypted; the Scavengers now know that they have reinforcements. The preparation for a final assault on the beacon, later found by the scouts as the Scavengers' base of operations, was about to begin. Jake comes up with a twofold plan; assaulting the Scavengers’ planet from orbit with surgical strikes, while a sizeable ground force is landed by the 7th Advanced Fleet to attack the base head-on. Acting leader Tankman himself, who tagged along with the 7th Advanced Fleet, is put in charge of the ground assault, while Jake keeps the Scav space fleet occupied, engaging them in a head-on battle while allowing the heavier warships to assault the planet directly. At that point, a fleet of what appears to be modified Trident ship emerges from hyperspace. Identifying themselves as simply 'the Rebellion', they reveal they are the true masterminds behind the Scavs for the last three years, and that they no longer have a need for them, angering the Scav captains still in orbit. Jake then hails the Scav ships on a secure frequency, and appeals to their sense of honour, which convinces them to break off the attack on Trident and target the 'Rebellion'. The 'Rebellion' retreats into hyperspace. By then, Tankman and Plaz had cleared the planet below of Scav troops. They too, received the order to stand down from Jake. Instead, they explore the immediate vicinity of the battlefield, and find that the crashed station the Scavs settled in is none other than Trident's original homebase, [[TRS Starbound|TRS Starbound]]... Behind the Scenes Production Production for the series' pilot episode started in November 2016, and wrapped up at the end of December after a Christmas break. The production afterwards was sporadic, leading to lower-quality episodes each week up until the series' cancellation in April 2017. Reception The series received mixed reviews from audiences. Calhoun of Vigilance Star Fleet gave it a 5/10, simply calling it 'bad acting when'. This sentiment was echoed by several other individuals, including RedEagle member The_Owl. Cancellation After the pilot and three episodes of mixed quality, Jake decided to shut down production of the series, citing dwindling audience numbers and the style of production as his main reasons for shutting down the series. Category:Projects